


to the graveyard

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Week 2020, Alex just wants to help, Forrest is sad, Found Family, M/M, Protective Michael, anniversary of Kate's death, drunk Wyatt Long, michael's a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Alex helps Forrest on the anniversary of Kate's death
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	to the graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Drunk Wyatt, violence (only because Michael shoves him), mentions of past death

“Hey.” Alex reaches for Forrest’s hand and squeezes it. Forrest smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

Alex looks at Forrest and notices that he looks a little sad. A far cry from his normally cheery disposition. He had seemed off at dinner so Alex suggested a drink at the Pony, but now they’re sitting outside, listening to music, and Alex doesn’t know what is wrong.

“What’s bothering you?”

“It’s nothing.” Forrest says as he squeezes Alex’s hand back. Alex just raises an eyebrow, which usually gets a smile out of his boyfriend and he’s glad it does tonight.

“So it’s  _ not _ nothing?” 

Forrest rolls his eyes but scoots his chair closer and leans his forehead against Alex’s shoulder. He mumbles something that Alex can’t hear so Alex chuckles and shakes his shoulder.

“What?”

Forrest sighs and picks his head up a little bit so Alex can look into his eyes.

“It’s the anniversary of Kate’s death.” Forrest whispers and Alex’s heart drops. Not only for forgetting that Kate died the same night as Rosa but that today is also the anniversary of the tool shed.

“Forrest.”

“It’s okay. It usually doesn’t hit me so hard, but I got into it with Wyatt this morning as I was leaving the farm and it’s just been an off day.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sweetheart.” Forrest kisses him, once, quickly. “I promise, it’s okay.”

“We can go if you want? Back to my place. I’ll start a fire, put on a movie, maybe make some hot chocolate.” 

Forrest’s eyes soften and he leans forward to rest his forehead against Alex’s.

“Sounds perfect.”

Alex smiles warmly and kisses him again and is about to get up when he hears a sneer.

“Of course you’re here having a good time!” Alex looks up into the angry eyes of Wyatt Long and feels Forrest tense next to him.

“Leave it alone, Wyatt.”

“Why?” 

“Because, we’re leaving. You should go home.”

“I don’t have to listen to you!”

“Wyatt.” Forrest pinches the bridge of his nose like he’s had this conversation a hundred times.

“The audacity you have to hang out here, and today of all days.” Wyatt sways drunkenly into the wall and Alex silently hopes he just falls over.

“C’mon, Alex.”

Forrest gets up and grabs Alex’s hand just as Wyatt’s hand comes down on Alex’s shoulder. Before Alex can even react, and break Wyatt’s arm like he wants to, Wyatt’s being forcibly pulled off of Alex and slammed into the wall.

“You  _ ever _ touch them again.” Michael growls into Wyatt’s face as Wyatt struggles against his hold. Alex can tell that it’s Michael’s powers holding him against the wall more so than his arms. 

“Fuck you, Guerin.” Wyatt spits out as he tries to shove Michael off.

“You wish.” Michael grits between his teeth. 

“Michael.” Forrest says as he gently touches Michael’s arm and Michael let's Wyatt go but not before Wyatt slides down to the ground.

“Go home, Wyatt. Nobody wants you here.” Michael says as he turns to walk away. Before he does he squeezes Alex’s shoulder and Alex gently touches Michael’s left hand. The moment passes quickly and then Michael’s grabbing his hat and leaving just as fast as he came. 

“C’mon Wyatt, I’ll call someone to come get you.” 

“Fuck you, too, Forrest.”

“Yeah, buddy. C’mon.”

Forrest goes to get Wyatt off the ground and Alex goes to help him, if only because Forrest looks like he’d rather be doing anything else. 

Forrest pulls up the app for the local cab company and they sit Wyatt down in a chair to wait for it. 

“I miss her.” Wyatt says in a moment of weakness Alex has never heard. It almost makes him feel bad for Wyatt,  _ almost. _

“I do, too.” Forrest says as he grabs Alex’s hand. Alex feels the guilt settle in his stomach at what he’s keeping from his boyfriend, especially about what happened to Kate. 

“You gonna be okay?” Forrest asks as the cab pulls up and Wyatt flops into it. Wyatt nods his head as Forrest passes the cab driver some cash and instructions on where to take Wyatt. 

Forrest knocks on the cab’s hood as it goes to drive away and then it’s just the two of them outside the Pony.

“I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.” Alex reassures as he pulls Forrest closer to him. 

“It’s just, he wasn’t always like this.”

“I know.” 

And Alex  _ does _ know. A lot of things and people were ruined that night. 

“He’s family.” Alex says after a moment, the sentiment hitting a lot harder today of all days. He knows the sense of loyalty Forrest must feel towards his family, just as Alex does towards his own, fucked up as it may be. 

“Nah, Alex. You are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
